Wicked Truth (UPDATING)
by abcakes
Summary: "Burn in hell," she spat, eyes full of fury as they stared up at the endless blue pools he had for eyes. Andy didn't truly mean this, but part of her really did hate this man for everything he had done to her, including accidentally making her fall in love. One moment she was glaring up at him, the next he had bent down and kissed her with everything he had. And that was it.
1. Intro

Every man you had ever met would be lying if he told you he had never experienced fear. You feel it when you're a child and the night's shadow creeps in, transforming into ghosts howling in your room. You feel it when you get your first heartbreak; the fear of losing someone you had once told all of your secrets, shared all of your scars with. You feel it as you die-black flooding your vision and your limbs growing numb. Your tongue, thick in your mouth, in choking breaths before you pass. All that's left is a rotting corpse for your loved ones to weep over, if you even have loved ones.

Everyone knows fear, those who do not are tailed by it in a shadow. It's in human nature. It's in _every_ being's nature. Of Earth or other worlds, even worlds lost to time, natural disaster, or war. Fear, like death, favors no man.

Fear dares not favor the one woman who could speak its language if only she knew how, nor does it favor one of the last women in a hunted species. To the two, both death and fear had become old friends who were greeted with fondness, and it would take years before they met someone with experience enough to dare challenge their own stunning records.

As their lives would progress, fear would seep into them. Drown them in it; cloak them like a second skin. They would realize the one thing that most people refuse to cope with.

That life is a beautiful lie and death is the wicked truth.


	2. Chapter 1

Thirty-nine hours, two thousand, six hundred and forty-one miles, came the time were her feet stood on solid earth they had never felt before. At last, standing on the opposite side of the Golden Gate Bridge and looking out at the city in San Francisco, California. Finally on her way to enlist in Starfleet.

_Starfleet._ Months ago, the word was a whispered dream, blown away in the winds of the humid North Carolina air. Starfleet was what ended her brother's life, the start of hers. Space was disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence. Anything was possible when you were millions of miles away from the Earth.

In less than a few hours, she would be standing in Starfleet Headquarters taking her entrance exam, and by the end of the day (if prayer held and wishes kept), she would have received her cadet corps number and would report to the shuttles to be taken to boot camp.

Her feet padded against the concrete sidewalks, adjusting the bag on her shoulder to return to the straps of her backpack. The two were her life now, carrying the only possessions she now had. Clothes, a crumpled bill, and a few small personal possessions. It was all Samuel took with him when he left home as well.

Bumping into someone she walked past, she pushed the curls away from her face that had fallen free, deciding she would be happy if they made her shave her head for basic training. Hell, she would volunteer! Though she came from an Italian family with dark hair and eyes, they were spared from the curly hell that she endured.

Digging the sheet of paper out of her pocket, she glanced down at the address before looking back up at the building she stood in front of, comparing the addresses. Her brother once told her that she would always be welcome to stay at his place in San Francisco, and now that he was gone, who was using it? Asking to stay in the apartment where your dead brother once lived didn't seem like a fully-formed plan.

Pushing open the doors to the apartment building, she headed directly towards the elevators after a quick stop at the front desk (no one was living there, thankfully) and pressed the button and waited for it to come down. Stepping out of the way as the doors opened, she nodded to a mother and her child, always taught that smiling, nodding or saying "hello" to anyone you passed was polite. The woman gave her a strange look, making her eyes drop to the linoleum floors. Apparently this wasn't taught everywhere.

Heading in, she pressed another button that corresponded to the floor number on the sheet her brother had given her so long ago. Turning around, she let the bag she carried on her shoulder drop to the ground as she stared out of the glass and into the city. Behind her, she heard the doors begin to close, and the rushing steps of someone just barely making it into the elevator in time.

Her shoulders tensed, and she prayed to god that whoever it was wouldn't attempt to make conversation with her. It wasn't that she was socially inept—actually, she was—it was just that she wasn't very good at making conversation with strangers. Or anyone for that matter. Plus, she would only be here for a day at the most. Her brother's old apartment was merely a stop for the moment.

The elevator went into motion, and she watched as the ground rushed from underneath her,

view starting to level with the skyline as it continued to rise. _Fascinating._

"What, never been in an elevator before?" With a shocking realization, she blushed when the man standing besides her spoke up. Speaking her mind had always been a problem of hers, even when it was unintentional like this.

Clearing her throat to speak, she shuffled the backpack on her shoulders and touched her foot to the bag on the floor. She couldn't be sure if this man was a thief who was trying to steal what little she had. "I have." She responded, eyes still glued to the people who grew smaller and smaller by the second. "It's just a nice view."

"Can't argue with that. Let's see-Haddock, Andromeda. Boone, North Carolina." He continued, making her freeze up. "It's on your tag, if you're wondering why. I can't read minds, as much as I would like to be able to. Kinda young to want to join Starfleet, aren't you?"

Bending down, she grabbed her bag. "No." She grumbled unhappily, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with the man, noticing he was wearing a Starfleet uniform before doing so however. It wasn't his business to be snooping around her tag and asking if she was old enough to join Starfleet. "And it's Andy."

Hearing his mouth open to speak again, she thanked every god she could think of that the doors opened and she could rush out before she had to continue this more than uncomfortable conversation with the man. Sam was always better at talking than she was.

Un-wadding the paper from her hands, Andy smoothed out the thin sheet and checked the number. Apartment number 1086. Pushing the key in and holding her breath when she heard a click, she took a step into the hardwoods. Barren, though she hadn't expected much more. It was odd to imagine what it would have looked like when Samuel lived here, and doing so pained her greatly.

Letting out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, Andy tossed down her duffle bag and threw her backpack on the floor, stretching her back and flopping down on the only furniture left. She didn't have long to rest, in a few hours she would have to be on her feet again to head to entrance exams. For now, she would rest. After all, she thought she would have earned it.


	3. Chapter 2

It was nearly midnight when all exams for the day concluded. All who had taken its grueling challenge of mental and physical strength stood in small, chattering circles as they all buzzed with the excitement of wondering what their future held. Assignments to their cadet corps would be posted soon, and she was left wondering if her name would find itself on the list.

Andy wasn't even sure where her desire to join Starfleet had started. Maybe it was the way her brother would tell her about the stars as they lay on a hill, or the way he would repeat to her in full detail on how they had saved a planet or discovered a new species of healing fish. Anything and everything to feed her imagination.

Her favorite story was when he told her of the destruction of _Otthon Sárkányok_, home planet for the Dragonbourne. It was what sparked her interest in languages, truthfully. She could still see him reading from the old and tattered book, head dipped into it as he squinted to see. He told her how there were civil wars between all of the non-Dragonbourne, and how they destroyed the planet bit by bit until there was almost nothing left.

Then the unthinkable happened. A star exploded, creating a supernova that destroyed everything in its path, including both Romulus and _Otthon Sárkányok._ Billions of lives lost, turned to negative material and civilizations destroyed. Almost none of the non-Dragonbourne made it out, and only a handful of those who were Dragonbourne survived and managed to escape. Ever since then, spying a Dragonbourne on Earth or any other planet was nearly impossible. They looked, talked, even acted like humans. The only thing that truly stood them out was their tattoos, and you had to get them angry to see them.

Sam had told her that Dragonbourne was impossible to speak if you weren't born with the knowledge, and Andy, being the stubborn little bug she was, decided that it was a challenge and poured herself into learning everything about it. Needless to say, it wasn't easy. She had to learn seventeen other languages first. At this point in her life, speaking any other language was easier than English to her. So many strange words to wrap your tongue around, or your head even. This wasn't to say she was anywhere near fluent, of course. To become fluent, she'd need to spend time around a Dragonbourne themself.

When Samuel had learned of his acceptance into Starfleet Cadet Academy he had called her, telling her what the test was like and to which training group he had been assigned. He also regretfully told her that he wouldn't call for the next three months, seeing as boot camp would take up most of his time otherwise. At night, he would be too tired to do anything other than sleep.

Andy's eyes flicked up as a door opened on the opposite right of her, watching as a woman dressed in her grey Starfleet uniform stepped out, the slight heel to her boot clicking against the cold marble floors as she walked towards the call board. Scrambling to her feet, Andy walked over to the screen and prayed that hers would rotate through.

Usually, those who were most physically fit were the only few who made it through if they were high on their recruiting quota that month. At times they passed everyone (this was usually during a crisis), though they were selective about putting those of the strong mind in advanced training. If they needed a brain or muscle quickly, you were shoved through. Everyone else was put in the easier, less fast-paced training of cadet school.

Her legs were weak as she took her few final steps forward, noticing that everyone who walked away with a true smile had rippling muscles and a strong aura. Those who were smaller and more fragile were rarely among them. She wasn't a physically fit specimen, but she was good with people. Perhaps it was the thought that counted? The screen shimmered as it changed the names of people on the screen, eyes scanning once more.

_Haddock, A.—Advanced Training._

If it wouldn't have been incredibly embarrassing, Andy's jaw would have hit the floor. This had to be a screen error, perhaps this was the list of those rejected? No, the other names that she faintly recognized belonged on the list. Samuel was a far better candidate than she for advanced training, seeing as he was a good foot taller than her and built like an ox. Again, Andromeda had received the short end of the stick for this trait and was stuck with the horrible graciousness of being slightly under average height. Top shelves were not her friend.

But _advanced training_! Samuel was distraught when he was put into regular training, and Andy was positive there was no way that she would be placed into advanced training. Everyone else grouped with her were… Mountains. Behemoths. _Huge._

Andy stood there for a passing moment before she was nudged out of shock by someone bumping into her. It recognized in her brain that she should check in and receive her placement. Walking along with everyone else, she found a woman sitting at her desk, tapping on her computer screen for a moment before smiling up at the new cadet and assigning them to the 547th Cadet Corps, and giving them the loading dock to report to. Standing at the back of the line, Andy waited patiently as the people in front of her were assigned to their training legions.

She could only imagine the faces of the people behind her when she would have to say advanced training, wondering if they would be as equally shocked. Her results on the test must have been exemplary, seeing as she completely bombed the small physical portion. It was just fifteen minutes of running, which was nothing too hard for most. She had fallen. Twice.

Andromeda's thoughts were interrupted as someone behind her nudged her to pull her from a daze, making her blush and focus once more. "Haddock, Andromeda. Advanced training." She said, watching as the woman raisied an eyebrow and glanced over her before returning her icy gaze back down to the computer screen, tapping away. An impressed look flickered along the woman's face.

"Haddock, A., you are placed in the 409th Cadet Corps, and are to report to Ganna Base at oh-eight-hundred for shuttle takeoff to boot camp." Handing her a sheet of paper, the lady glanced over Andy once more. "Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it."

Muttering a quick thank you to the woman, Andy exited the line and soon was out of the building. She couldn't believe it. Her test score must have been perfect! There was no way that she would have been able to be grouped into advanced training if they didn't need someone like her. When the computer asked them what branch of Starfleet she planned to enlist in, she was instructed to list the languages she knew after answering xenolinguistics. Perhaps that was why. Taking a deep breath, Andy let it out.

_Thank you, Samuel._


	4. Chapter 3

Oh-eight-hundred. Ganna Base, dock 14B. Rain splattered into her hair and eyes, chilling her very bones until she was a vibrating mess. Despite the freezing chill in her spine, nothing was going to distract her mind from the idea of Starfleet. She faintly wondered what Samuel thought about while standing in the spot she was all those years ago, whether or not he still wondered why he wasn't in advanced training.

Andy found herself sandwiched between a man and a woman, both with incredibly massive biceps that she barely stood eye-level with. It was embarrassing to know that she was the shortest among them, but there was strength in numbers and refused to be the weakest link.

All stood, blinking away rain as it clouded their vision with arms folded behind their backs and shoulders set just like their feet in wait. Boots sinking into the mud, the smell of gasoline and motor oil occasionally drifting by. She could feel her hair plastered to her face, but she knew better than to try and push it away, seeing how it would just drift back. Her clothes stuck to her like a second skin, drenched and disgusting.

The cadets were waiting for a Lieutenant Commander Isaac Bane, a name that often caused quite a stir. Known for being an avid drinker, working his cadets into their graves almost, and his numerous divorces. She could only imagine why. The man was a demon in disguise, someone they all feared in one way or another. Not even those above him truly liked him but he did a fine job in training cadets, so they kept him around. For now, anyways.

A squishing, sloshing noise that could only come from a pair of boots was trailing down the line of people slowly, not saying a word as they continued. Never pausing, never hesitating. Simply walking. It was only when the Lieutenant Commander came into her peripheral vision that her heart really started hammering.

Short, buzzed grey hair, frown lines that seemed to go on for miles and a hooked nose. It wasn't his appearance that frightened her; it was the cold, calculating, blue eyes. They seemed to reach through you and rip out your soul before throwing it away with disdain. If the hairs on her arms hadn't already been standing up, they were now.

Halfway across the line, he began to speak as he walked by everyone slowly. "My name is Lieutenant Commander Bane. You will not call me Mr. Bane, Bane, Isaac as it is my first name, but you will call me Lieutenant Commander." The man's voice fit his personality perfectly. Icy and stern, commanding without trying.

The Lieutenant Commander, having finished his march and decided to stand in the middle of the line continued to yell to them. "Over the next four months—" _Four? Samuel told me it was three!_ "You will be tried, tested, and I will kick your ass to mud without an ounce of mercy. I don't care how strong you think you are or how tough you think you are, you're in my house now. I can, and will, send your ass out of my boot camp if you so much as think of cheating. Space is unforgiving, and so am I."

By the end of his speech, the thought flickered through Andy's mind that under this man, she may die.. How could she not? The man was full blown crazy! They were supposed to be learning how to survive in space, though it felt like they were being trained for private defense.

"Alright." He said, folding his arms behind his back. "Everyone aboard the shuttle in two minutes or we leave you. Welcome to hell."


	5. Chapter 4

Hell.

Andy thought the man had been using the term figuratively; a way of scaring them into thinking it was nothing but hellfire and damnation. Of course, it wasn't actually a pit of fire and screaming souls, but she could now see why he had chosen that exact word as she limped towards the mess hall, breath ragged and too exhausted to speak.

Lieutenant Commander Bane, as soon as they had gotten out of the shuttle and pulled their Starfleet-issued packs onto their backs, he had instructed in his very scary military man voice that they were to run from there to base, and meet in the mess hall. Everyone but Andy seemed perfectly fine with this, not minding the fact that they were having to run over seven miles to where they were expected.

Running had never been Andy's strong suit, and anything having to do with physical movement wasn't as well. Within the first five minutes of running, she was light headed, out of breath, and weak. The freezing rain battering down upon her shoulders didn't help, nor did the weight of her pack on her back either.

Yet somehow, she had lived. Andy supposed the lesson to be learned here was that no matter how you feel, if you keep going with the finish in mind, you'll get there eventually. Then again, it could also be that running in freezing rain and mud is terrible.

Either worked.

With a shaking hand, she pushed open the door and stumbled inside, hearing a terrifying clap of thunder behind her as she slammed it shut once more. Not even caring if she was stared at, Andy dropped her bag at the closest table, collapsing into the chair and sitting her head upon the table.

How her brother had survived this, or even regular training, she wouldn't know.

While on the shuttle, Lieutenant Commander Bane had told them that to gain entrance to advanced training, you either scored an above-average score on your aptitude test, or you passed your physical exam with flying colors. There was only one of them who had passed both in the extreme, and Andy was pretty sure it wasn't her based on the experience she just had.

Too tired to even get up and scavenge what was left of the food they had to offer, Andy kept her head down and shivered as water pooled at her feet. She had never imagined Starfleet to be like this! But, as her brother always told her, you had to go through failure before you got to greatness. And she was certainly failing.

Who knows, by the end of the four months, she could be so physically fit that if anyone knew her before, they wouldn't be able to recognize her then. She could be top of her graduating class afterwards, pass with flying colors and do what some considered impossible—graduate in three years. There was one guy two years ahead of her who was almost there, but rumor had it that he was completely and utterly insane. Even if you weren't in Starfleet, you knew of the Kobyiashi Maru simulation. It was designed to make you fear, to make you see about no-win situations. Samuel had always told her that Andy never believed in no-win situations. He also told her that this belief would one day get her ass handed to her.

She believed him.

When her brother was alive, Andy had the reputation of being quite the smartasss. She would challenge anyone who tested her, speak her mind and snap at everyone. Her parents could barely win in an argument with her, and that was saying something. But ever since Samuel's death, it was hard to even get her to speak.

Her parents always argued and pushed down her ideas, belittled her and treated her almost like it was her fault that he had died. She was, after all, the one who told him to live his dreams and make them all proud. And Sam did! He just never returned.

So when the chance came, she left. And she was determined she was going to stay gone. Besides, they always liked Samuel more.

Picking her head up from the table, she let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed her hands over her face, shaking water off of them afterwards. Andy could only imagine that mess hall was open for a few more minutes, so she probably needed to go ahead and grab something then.

Arms shaking, she pushed herself up from the table and started walking towards the line of trays and food, eyes excited. A slam came from the other side of the room as a door opened, a man stepping through. She was just glad it wasn't the Lieutenant Commander.

"I am Lieutenant Zachariah Echen, and I will be assisting Lieutenant Commander Bane in your training." The man said, voice loud and powerful. By now, everyone in the room was standing, full salute as they stared at the man before them. Andy didn't blame them as she saluted as well, seeing as he was decently handsome. "You have all finally made it, so I shall assign rooming arrangements."

Pulling out a sheet of paper, he started to call out names and room assignments like he did this everyday. Come to think of it, this was probably nothing new to him. He started to pace through the isles, calling out last names still. "Boone, M., with Daniels, A. 319."

Andy watched his every movement. Not simply because she found him moderately attractive, but simply because his weight carried on his left hip. It was strange, as if he was missing a joint. But the odd clunking noise he gave off added to that theory.

"Gradix, B., with Hablie, C. 407." He continued, now close enough for her to see the metal sight of his leg. Prosthetic, obviously. The man must have had it done in Jinaë, they were known for replacing limbs with extraordinary care and prestige.

"Haddox, A. with Laurel, K. 415." Andy watched another person across the room freeze, their icy blue gaze being turned to her, and deadly. The blonde was obviously not happy about being paired with the "weakling" of the bunch, and Andy could tell by her stature that this girl would let her know it.

God help her now.


	6. Chapter 5

Hell.

Andy thought the man had been using the term figuratively; a way of scaring them into thinking it was nothing but hellfire and damnation. Of course, it wasn't actually a pit of fire and screaming souls, but she could now see why he had chosen that exact word as she limped towards the mess hall, breath ragged and too exhausted to speak.

Lieutenant Commander Bane, as soon as they had gotten out of the shuttle and pulled their Starfleet-issued packs onto their backs, he had instructed in his very scary military man voice that they were to run from there to base, and meet in the mess hall. Everyone but Andy seemed perfectly fine with this, not minding the fact that they were having to run over seven miles to where they were expected.

Running had never been Andy's strong suit, and anything having to do with physical movement wasn't as well. Within the first five minutes of running, she was light headed, out of breath, and weak. The freezing rain battering down upon her shoulders didn't help, nor did the weight of her pack on her back either.

Yet somehow, she had lived. Andy supposed the lesson to be learned here was that no matter how you feel, if you keep going with the finish in mind, you'll get there eventually. Then again, it could also be that running in freezing rain and mud is terrible. Either one.

With a shaking hand, she pushed open the door and stumbled inside, hearing another terrifying clap of thunder behind her as she slammed it shut once more. Not even caring if she was stared at, Andy dropped her bag at the closest table, collapsing into the chair and sitting her head upon the table. How her brother had survived this, or even regular training, she wouldn't know.

While on the shuttle, Lieutenant Commander Bane had told them that to gain entrance to advanced training, you either scored an above-average score on your aptitude test, or you passed your physical exam with flying colors. There was only one of them who had passed both in the extreme, and Andy was pretty sure it wasn't her based on the experience she just had.

Too tired to even get up and scavenge what was left of the food they had to offer, Andy kept her head down and shivered as water pooled at her feet. She had never imagined Starfleet to be like this! But, as her brother always told her, you had to go through failure before you got to greatness. And she was certainly failing.

Who knows, by the end of the four months, she could be so physically fit that if anyone knew her before, they wouldn't be able to recognize her then. She could be top of her graduating class afterwards, pass with flying colors and do what some considered impossible—graduate in three years. There was one guy two years ahead of her who was almost there, but rumor had it that he was completely and utterly insane. Even if you weren't in Starfleet, you knew of the Kobyiashi Maru simulation. It was designed to make you fear, to make you see about no-win situations. Andy didn't believe in no-win situations. He told her that this belief would one day get her ass handed to her. She believed him.

When her brother was alive, Andy had the reputation of being quite the smartass. She would challenge anyone who tested her, speak her mind and snap at everyone. Her parents could barely win in an argument with her, and that was saying something. But ever since Samuel's death, it was hard to even get her to speak.

Her parents always argued and pushed down her ideas, belittled her and treated her almost like it was her fault that he had died. She was, after all, the one who told him to live his dreams and make them all proud. Though he did, he never returned. So when the chance came, she left. And she was determined she was going to stay gone. Besides, they always liked Samuel more.

Picking her head up from the table, she let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed her hands over her face, shaking water off of them afterwards. Andy could only imagine the mess hall was open for a few more minutes, so she probably needed to go ahead and grab something then. Arms shaking, she pushed herself up from the table and started walking towards the line of trays and food, eyes excited. A slam came from the other side of the room as a door opened, a man stepping through. She was just glad it wasn't the Lieutenant Commander.

"I am Lieutenant Zachariah Echen, and I will be assisting Lieutenant Commander Bane in your training." The man said, voice loud and powerful. By now, everyone in the room was standing, full salute as they stared at the man before them. "You have all finally made it, so I shall assign rooming arrangements."

Pulling out a sheet of paper, he started to call out names and room assignments like he did this everyday. Come to think of it, this was probably nothing new to him. He started to pace through the isles, calling out last names still. "Boone, M., with Daniels, A. 319."

Andy watched his every movement. Not simply because she found him moderately attractive, but simply because his weight carried on his left hip. It was strange, as if he was missing a joint. But the odd clunking noise he gave off added to that theory.

"Gradix, B., with Hablie, C. 407." He continued, now close enough for her to see the metal sight of his leg. Prosthetic, obviously. The man must have had it done in Jinaë, they were known for replacing limbs with extraordinary care and prestige.

"Haddox, A. with Laurel, K. 415." Andy watched another person across the room freeze, their icy blue gaze being turned to her, and deadly. The blonde was obviously not happy about being paired with the "weakling" of the bunch, and Andy could tell by her stature that this girl would let her know it.

God help her now.


	7. Chapter 6

They were dispersed after dinner, told to greet the people they would spend the next four months with and report at oh-six-hundred under the flagpole for that days orders. Regardless of the fact that her roommate was full-blown insane bitch, Andy was overly excited to sleep.

Dragging her feet, she rubbed a hand over her eyes as she shifted the bag to her other hand, pushing open the door and stepping in. Room 415, exactly where she was told she would be staying. It was a barren room, two beds on opposite ends of the walls, a small dresser built into the wall and bookshelves. A lamp for both, and that was the extent of their room. She had already been told where the washrooms were, but seeing as it was already so late into the evening, she set against it.

Her bag landed with a heavy thud on the wooden floor, back popping as she stretched to the sky. Funny, she thought Kaliena would have gotten here by now.

A hard force slammed into her back, and both of them went tumbling to the floor, Andy's head hitting the wood with a thud. She was pushed onto her stomach, someone sitting there and pinning her hands above her, fingernails digging into the skin and bruising her. Crying out, she felt one hand release and grab her by the hair; bringing her up a little and slamming her head back down so she would hush.

Stars filled her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision in the dark room, extremely disoriented. "Filthy human," a female voice sneered. Cold, icy blue eyes came into focus, and Andy felt unnatural heat rise off of her. "How dare they pair me with one as weak as you. You can't even stand up for yourself."

Kaliena spit next to her face, a sign of total disrespect and disgust in most cultures. Andy flinched as she felt it halfway land on her face, hating how small she felt. This girl was crazy, and that was easy to see. "I will _break_ you. I will make you rue the day you thought it would be a good idea joining Starfleet. I will make you scream, cry, and bleed until there is no more of you left." She growled, heat now scarily radiating off of her. Andy yelped as she felt burns start to form on her arms, pain radiating through her.

"Quiet!" She growled again, taking one of her hands and gripping it around Andy's throat. "You have the name of a princess, but you are _nothing _suited for the role. You will _burn _in the ashes of your life, and I will laugh and dance once it is done."

Andy felt her eyes roll back into her head, gasping for breath as this woman choked her, oblivious to the consequences. The weight lifted off her chest, and her neck was released, and Andy's eyes snapped open as she took a gulping breath, rolling over to her stomach as she coughed, pushing herself up on her elbows only to be kicked in the abdomen by Kaliena.

Her entire body shook, and she struggled to get air into her lungs as she lay on the ground, the feeling of being utterly pathetic running through her. The door opened, and light flooded in as Kaliena stepped out, and Andy was alone once more.

As her body wore itself down, arms weak and legs aching, Andy couldn't get one thing out of her mind. _How the hell was she supposed to survive this?_


	8. Chapter 7

"Cadet Haddock, why are there burn marks on your neck?"

Andy flinched at the sound of his booming voice, ear ringing from the shock of it. She had been expecting this question, seeing how showing up with hand-shaped burns wasn't considered a normal occurrence. Nor was the welt on her forehead, but that could be overlooked. Maybe.

"I was in a quarrel with one of the other cadets last night, sir." She answered back, mind flashing to the night previous. Kaliena hadn't returned, and for this Andy was grateful. She was pretty sure that at this point in her life, she was no match for the insane blonde. The girl had strength to boot, and there was some compound in her that obviously wasn't human. No human could heat himself or herself hot enough to burn someone.

The first time she had seen Kaliena since then was when she showed up for roll call that morning. Andy wasn't all too sure where she had gone, but she noticed that wherever it was, this princess wasn't used to the discomfort. Oh, how she couldn't wait for the day when she could possibly take this woman down. The more she thought about it, the more Andy realized that day was probably never coming.

Lt. Commander Bane raised an eyebrow. "Fighting within your team? That's against rules, minus sparring in training, cadet."

Flushing, Andy considered telling him that she was the one who started the fight. This gave her a greater chance of surviving another night with the she-devil. But she couldn't betray her instincts. Something inside of her told her maybe telling a tweaked version of the truth would work best. "I was attacked, sir. But it was instigated, I will admit."

Bane glanced down the line of people, curiosity mixed with an odd form of admiration in his eyes. "And which one of our lovely backstabbers would this happen to be, Haddock."

She swallowed. "I cannot say, sir. I respect my men, even if they do not do the same for me, regardless of my physical stature." Sweat was beading on her neck, stinging the burns as it rolled down her skin and drenching her collar under the hot sun.

The weather had changed in an instant. One moment it was pouring rain, and the other, the sun had come out and dried up the mud beneath them. All of them were drenched now in sweat, knowing it would only get worse as the day went along. Cadets that had been there for months had laughed and told them that it would eventually get easier to deal with the heat and rain, but for now it would be hell. Or at least feel like it.

A snake's form of a smile appeared on this man's face, slightly frightening Andy as he stepped away, turning his back and walking to where they could all see his face. "Cadet Haddock contains a trait most of you leeches will never possess—loyalty. Step one in trusting your team." He said, turning around once more.

For the second time in two days, cold, calculating, blue eyes swiveled over them all, reaching deep into their souls. "I must apologize for acting so harshly yesterday, but it's my way of seeing if you'll hold your resolve. Starfleet isn't entirely military operations, cadets. Exploration is a key part in knowing what's out there. But, Starfleet regulates that we train each and every cadet like they would be going into the military operations of things."

Patting a box on a table next to him, he continued talking. "In here, I have your dog tags. After graduating from Starfleet, you may choose to have them implanted in your skin, like most do now. But for now, you wear them everyday and never take them off. It is my job to train you, but it is not my job to keep you alive. That is why we have dog tags. You're bleeding out, people aren't sure what your blood type is, and that's when you'd be thankful to have two things of cold metal on you at all times. I will distribute said dog tag to you after my speech, and you will then immediately start on your fifteen mile run around camp. Just follow the big boys. They know where they're going. Next," he said. "You will train with them. That's sparring, stretching, pushups, pull ups, sit ups, more running or weight lifting, whatever they have in store for today. You will do this everyday until evaluations with Captain Pike roll around at the midway mark."

Lieutenant Commander Bane stared at them once more. "That is all." He said shortly, nodding his head and waiting for the men and women to swarm him, all trying to get their dog tags. As they did, he kept his eyes on one individual, Haddock, A. Something about her was off, he could tell. It just wasn't right, almost. How the smallest, weakest cadet he had ever seen would dare snitching at the risk of being beat up again. This girl was either used to it, or just plain crazy.

Whatever it was, he would find out soon enough.

After the last person (Andy), had taken their dog tags and slipped them over their heads and run off, the Lt. Cmdr. smiled to himself. Who knows, may this kid was the next Admiral.


	9. Chapter 8

Three weeks into training and Andromeda Haddock hadn't made the whisper of a friend.

It wasn't as if making friends was her specialty, the truth being the exact opposite being the truth. As previously stated, her only friend when she was a child was her brother. Talk about sheltered life.

But, as often with Andy, she looked towards the brighter side. Her witch of roommate no longer attempted to kill her every time they crossed paths. Training had gotten much easier, muscle gaining on her small build and lungs getting used to the brutal abuse that was running. Running always seems like a good idea until you actually start running, she had learned.

For someone who spent their entire childhood outside, you would think she would be less of the weakling she as today. Well, for a long time, she was, and then she got sick and Samuel died and everything just went to hell from there. Not like she was blaming Sam, no sir! More of herself than anything.

Andy was also fairly certain that she was the youngest person here, regardless of the fact that she looked far older than fifteen. The legal age to join Starfleet was sixteen, and she couldn't wait another year in Boone to live out her dream. Not with parents like hers.

This, of course, did not stop both men and women from her squadron and others who had been here longer from approaching her with sweet talk in an attempt to get her in their bed. Andy had turned them all down with no hesitation, going so far as to be blatantly rude about it. The first four times she could deal with, but everything afterwards became annoying.

Another thing for which she had noticed was the lack of hesitance whenever someone spoke to her, the shy nature slowly working its way out as she was forced to spend time around people. Sarcastic answers and snappish responses had become a slight norm for her, scaring the young girl slightly. It wasn't as if she liked being sarcastic, it was just the slight pleasure she received from shutting someone down.

Someone leaned against the bar next to her, and she could practically feel the arrogant asshole pulse out of him, making her scowl into her cup of tea. "You know," he purred, voice unfamiliar. "With a body like that, its terrible that you're so short."

Fire practically burst from within her, sparking something in her. You could make fun of her hair, her eyes, her hips, anything. You just couldn't make fun of Andy's height.

Gripping her teacup, she straightened her back and looked the man dead in the eyes, not batting an eyelash as she threw the contents in his face. "Piss off." She snapped, slamming the ceramic mug back down as she walked away.

Unsure of what had just happened to her, Andy passed by an almost empty table, consisting of one man cackling with laughter from observing the scene before him. Receiving a harsh glance from Andy as she passed by, the man coughed uncomfortably, making her smile to herself.

She hated men like that.


	10. Chapter 9

Ripped lungs, broken bones and bruised skin was only a minuscule part of their training regiment. Ripped lungs wasn't actually something that happened, but they did have one person fall off the climbing wall and shatter three ribs, only to have one puncture his lung. It was close enough.

One week had passed. Then another. And another. Soon, one whole month had passed since the 409th Cadet Corps first set foot in their small hell of a boot camp. Two months passed by and snow arrived, seeing how it was normal for Earth winters to do so. If Andy had thought the rain and the heat was bad, oh boy. She hated this more than anything.

Not only did their regulated uniforms not hold anything out, they also kept nothing in. Bane wouldn't let them wear anything over the flimsy uniform either, claiming it would help them adapt to any situation, saying they wouldn't have time to go back and grab something to keep warm in. Andy thought this was a load of bullshit; no man in his or her right mind would send someone out in the cold without a coat.

Running had become as easy as breathing to her, but she had supposed it would. Every month, Bane would tack on an extra five miles to their run. This was for everyone but those in advanced, of course. They had five extra than the regulars on some days. Right now, she was running an average of 25-30 miles per day, which is something considering how incredibly weak she was coming into this.

They were told to have finished all of this by twelve in the afternoon to be there for the lunch bell, and for almost two straight weeks, half of their class missed it completely. So, they came up with a solution. Instead of getting up at the normal time of call, everyone under Bane's command got up three to four hours earlier. That's right—anywhere from one to two in the morning. And yet somehow they all still survived.

"Knowing your limits" had basically been pushed to shit since they walked in here, pushed even further now that they were barely a month away from final exams.

Final exams—the thought that made her sigh every time it passed by her. The end of the year was nearing quickly, so they were almost the last class to take their exams. The whole concept terrified her. You did amazing and passed, or you screwed up along the way and failed. Once you failed, there was no going back. You couldn't take it again. Bane didn't believe in second chances, as obvious in all of his policies.

Earlier in the month, he had asked if everyone could swim and when no one spoke up that they couldn't, he had left it at that. The only problem Andy had with this is that she couldn't swim—she was terrified of drowning. The anxiety in her had almost taken over her body and she was unable to speak up about her fear, remaining silent even as he walked away. For someone who wanted to be a captain, she would have to get used to more people and social interaction.

She hated social interaction.

On the plus size, the benefit of not being malnourished anymore and constant physical exercise seemed to be helping her greatly. A surprising quarter inch gained, hair de-frizzing from constant change in temperature (like that made sense.), and she seemed to be filling out into herself more. This only meant that more and more eighteen-year-old boys were staring at her when she ran.

Not like she was complaining. Two years of menstruating and nothing happening to her body, it was about damn time. She had even caught her nearly mute roommate staring at her every once in awhile, as if trying to figure out who the hell this girl was. Even if she still was short as hell.

Something Samuel had once said to her came to mind, causing a slight smile to ride up on the corners of her lips. "Marry tall, Andy." He had said with a laugh, ruffling her hair. "Someone who has to bend down to kiss you and loves to do so." Andy, of course, had willingly agreed to do so and looked forwards to the day where she met the man. Even if he was a mere five inches taller than her—that would do.

Andy was never one to stop and ponder upon love, especially not at such a young age. Ah. Oh well. She would have plenty of time to think on her run tomorrow, but for now—sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

_"Miss? Miss, can you hear me? C'mon, open your eyes! Please!"_

Seventeen miles down. Heavy breathing, the sounds of human and animal life awakening. Sweat dripping down her face, chilling her skin in the weather. Trees on every side of her, towering above like giants.

Five days until final examinations.

Nineteen miles down. Backs of hands wiped across foreheads, shaken off in disgust. A single pair of feet pounding against the dirt floor of the forest. Heart pounding and determination set.

Four days until final examinations.

Twenty-one miles down. Finish line closer than ever, lungs heaving. After four months and still unsure of how she ever managed to make it into Advanced training, and what it would mean if she completed this stage and went onto Starfleet Academy.

Three days until final examinations.

Twenty-three miles down. The finish line of both her scheduled run and training were so close she could taste it. Anything would taste better than the dirt they served here. Who had boot camp at the beginning of cadet school, anyways? It made no sense—by the time you graduated, you have worked yourself back to where you started.

Two days until final examinations.

Twenty-five miles done. Sweat-drenched, gasping to breathe and bent over. Freezing cold and as usual, regretting her choice to ever join Starfleet. Dreading the next three hours to come and overjoyed at the same time.

One day until final examinations.

Today was it—the final day. The dreaded last day of boot camp. Rumor had passed that if you failed examinations, don't even come within fifty feet of the official Starfleet headquarters. Andy wasn't too sure whether this meant they were incredibly easy or impeccably hard. Well, she would sure as hell find out in one day.

She also found it to be incredibly ironic that it was scheduled for the day after Christmas, a day of celebrating for everyone in the camp. For some, today would be their last day with Starfleet. And for others, today was just a step towards a long future.

Andy could remember a night from ten years ago today, crystal clear skies and mild weather, surprising for the mountains of North Carolina. An odd sixty-five degrees, an abnormality for such a snowy place. Especially around Christmas. But, it was warm anyways, and she wasn't complaining. An ironic fact, of course. Always hating the cold, but being born on the day which the most snow had fallen in years. Sam had told her that it was a "Christmas miracle", to which he followed up with how she was as well.

The stars had splayed out along the sky like splattered ink that night, forming galaxies and constellations and stories of their own. Samuel's beat up, cracking, leather-bound journal in hand, she doodled small constellations in the margins of his perfect cursive, steering clear of his own charts.

Immediate pleasure and pride had always surged through her whenever Samuel had opened his starbook and found one of her drawings of a stranger on the pages, the smile, chuckle, and little head shake always making her happy. Her mother and father always put down her interests and talents, seeing her as nothing more than mute as she practically was glued to Samuel at all times. The two were inseparable.

Right now she was connecting the lines of her Draco, the myth playing over and over in her head. The story of a man who wanted nothing more than his own city, slaying a dragon on false promises of Zeus. It was one of her favorites, if not the most. She did love the tale of Andromeda, finding similarities in both their names and stories.

A foolish mother, boasting up to every queen, claiming to be the most beautiful when she was far from it. A neglected daughter and a disloyal husband. Andy wasn't all too sure where Samuel came into play, but maybe one day if she thought hard enough—"I know you're up in the stars, And, but can you come down to earth again for your brother?"

Blinking, Andy moved her gaze away from the stars slowly, looking over at her messy-haired brother, as tall and as handsome as ever. It was very clear that whatever attractiveness they had in their family had gone to him and completely skipped her, an unfortunate fact that she had to guess went with being the younger sibling. Damn.

There was a terribly wrapped package in his hand, callouses and large fingers almost covering it. Andy liked his hands, they were fun to draw. In all honesty, he was just fun to draw in general. Known for being what most people called a "teenage heartthrob", he was all muscle and sharp jawlines. This meant that he was always more than happy to let his six-year-old sister ride on his shoulders while they walked around. She liked the view, anyways. Shortness was a curse, even then.

Goodness was she lucky to have him.

"There she is." Samuel said, smiling brighter, rows of perfect white teeth showing, only making his blue eyes stand out further in the night. "Nice to see you again, curly." He joked, ruffling a hand through her untamable curls and earning a giggle.

Without another word, the two resumed staring up at the skies. Ten years older than her, Samuel was the real expert here, but never ceased to stop and listen to his sister speak, even how little she did. Samuel had the slight suspicion that the diagnosis of so many personality disorders had to do something with this, but anything was possible. His biggest and only wish was that one day she would find someone who found her disabilities beautiful, rather than the monster that most saw.

He couldn't wait for the day when she would talk to people other than him. Not like he didn't enjoy talking to her, no! Sam loved it! He was just concerned for her social skills, is all. The two were polar opposites in most ways, yet somehow they were just alike.

Looking over at her once more, he wasn't surprised to find her doodling around the letters of his writing, almost every space in his book filled with them. "What're you drawing?" He asked softly, as if he didn't know. Andy liked to be asked.

"Draco." She muttered, one word answer being the only one he would get.

Peering over her shoulder, he watched as skilled hands brushed coal over the paper, part of a set he had given her the year before. She had already drawn several other constellations and copied some of his handwriting, always capturing him in awe. "You know, " Samuel said, fingers brushing along the side of his package. "You're going to run out of room in mine eventually."

A simple head nod.

Clearing his throat, he earned a head tilt, the only sign he would get that she was listening. "So, why don't you start one of your own." There was a snap, and suddenly the coal pencil in her hand was in two pieces. As soon as the paper was off, shaking hands felt over the cover of her new favorite item. Tackled in an embrace, Samuel laughed, holding her.

Hand buried in kinky locks, arms around her small frame tightly, Samuel sighed. "I love you, And. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday."

"I love you more, Sammy."

Andy suddenly found tears rolling down her face, and she thanked god no one was around to see them. They had buried Sam with his journal, per request of Andy. He would have wanted her to have it, but it just didn't seem right. You couldn't have the journal without having Samuel. It wasn't natural.

Shaking hands reached underneath the bed, groping around until her fingers connected with worn leather, pulling it out and holding it to her chest. She missed her brother.

She missed Sam.


	12. Chapter 11

People had a funny way of looking at things in her mind.

A young child, barely a few weeks old and people had already predestined its future. A never-ending thirst for crime, the cycle that never stopped, or a life of never-ending glory. These judgments were usually set on race. A homeless man was immediately the subject of substance abuse, when in reality he was thrown out of the house for not being able to provide like he should. Females waiting on the corners of sidewalks had obviously had "daddy issues" as children, playing out in their careers. However, you look into the hearts of any of these women and find out they crave a love so deep even the oceans would be jealous, even if their only way of finding this was one hour stands with anyone who would pay.

Most looked as far as they needed to to make a snap judgement about a stranger. How would they know that this child would grow to become a member of Starfleet, die in his regular duties when they were hit by a unpredicted comet? Nor would they know that the homeless man was only unable to provide due to severe PTSD from serving for his country. How would _anyone_ be able to tell that this woman got up every morning to work two jobs and still be able to barely feed her son?

Somehow, in your last moments, you realize that living life as if there is always someone beneath you is pointless. People thing they're invincible, but in reality they're as breakable as glass. Underneath, we are all truly the same. A heart, lungs, liver and eyes. Only the man at the very bottom of this existential chain knows happiness.

And oh, what a shame it is to realize it then. For what can the dying man do to change his own fate?

Death is always described as painless, the feeling of floating taking over your senses for one last time. To her, death's feeling always depended on how it was earned. Violent deaths were violent and painful; peaceful deaths were painless and airy; and anything else was a mixture of the two.

Those with sudden, violent deaths, Andy liked to think that death wasn't airy. It wasn't painless. Death, even after it was served, was either punishment or pleasure. The sudden rush of adrenaline would fade from your body, and as you died, you would feel. You would truly _feel _for the first time in your life. Your mind and soul would become one with earth, and you would feel every pain that she felt as you felt your own. And like a hurricane, it would come and go, leaving destruction in its wake. Andy was more than glad to have not been one of the violent deaths.

With Andy, death had not come easily to her. Even when she was still awake, fighting to stay conscious as she floated further and further to the bottom of the crystal-clear pool of water, she could feel it. The weight of thousands of tons of water crushing, clouding her vision as blacked crawled its way in from every side.

Her body hit the bottom of the lake with a soft thud, dark hair fanning out around her as she stared up at the blurred moon, only made worse by the water covering it. Her first memory was of the moon, and her last would be of it. Andy was so far gone that she could almost feel Samuel next to her, smiling and talking about the stars like the huge dork he was.

Deep within her mind, she had a small flicker of hope. The hope that it wasn't over. The hope that someone would save her, pull her from the depths of the lake and breathe life back into her. But she knew it was hopeless. Her team was in their last stretch before the exam was over, and helping another was immediate failure.

She knew damn well that Kaliena wouldn't help her. Even though she no longer tried to kill Andy on a regular basis, this didn't stop her resentment towards her. Hell, she may even celebrate her death. The other two she knew from their small examination team of six had already completed theirs, two Johnson twins. There was a Kirk, J., and a McCoy, L., but they just seemed like a closeted gay couple. No help there.

Death was closing in on her fast, skeleton hands reaching for her longingly. And my god was she scared.


	13. Chapter 12

The last thing Andy could remember was the cold depth of the water, waves pushing and pulling her body, even as she rested on the floor of the lake. The moon was shining above her, pale white light and luminous sphere blurred by the moving water. So beautiful that every man and woman fell prey to its wonders, its siren song so sweet that not even the strongest man could resist glancing towards its beauty.

At least that was what Samuel always told her.

Something was pressing against her chest forcefully at a rate so uncomfortable it was starting to hurt. The feeling of floating gently had been ripped from her, and she rather felt like she was being squished between two objects. Maybe this was death—if only she could open her eyes to see if this was true.

There was a repetitive call of her name, so muffled it sounded like the sound was traveling through a tunnel. Something soft was pressed to her lips and she felt her chest rise and fall slowly. The voices, or, rather, _voice,_ got louder and louder got closer to her still. A blinding light came over her senses and her eyes snapped open.

Turning over onto her stomach, Andy started to cough, water coming out as she nearly vomited it up. Someone squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, retracting it once she started to shake, body giving out under her slightly.

Allowing the collapse, she stayed on the ground for a few seconds before pushing herself up, slicking her hair away from her head as she breathed heavily. A distinctly male voice asked if she was all right, for which she waved a dismissive thumbs-up to. When she looked over her shoulder, she glanced at the three figures, recognizing only one of them immediately.

Blue eyes and wet sleeves stood out to her first, being the closest with an imbecilic grin on his face. "I've got to say, you've got some sort of luck. If your friend here hadn't seen you, you would have been a goner." He said, gesturing towards the other blonde in their little circle.

Ice-cold as usual, Kaliena surprised Andy with a mixture of compassion, fear, and concern swirling in her eyes. "I hit water about three minutes after you, unknowing of the fact that you lay on the lake floor below."

A flustered look crossed her face as she reeled back, realizing that her cold and calculating demeanor had dropped for a moment. "If I had known it was you down there, I would have left you down there." She sneered, hoping that none of them had heard the "for a few more minutes" at the end of her sentence.

Smiling weakly, Andy ran a hand over her face before patting Kaliena's leg awkwardly. "Thanks anyways." She croaked, sounding nothing like she normally would. The slight Italian accent that was always in her voice had disappeared due to having swallowed so much liquid, but that could be overlooked.

"How do you feel?" Came the only other person left's voice, grumpy and surly. A hand was stuck out for her to shake—which she did—"Leonard McCoy, pleasure. Tell me, do you feel dizzy, nauseous, unwell? Would you mind if I did a minor medical examination to make sure you aren't going to die right here? You did just play poker with the Grim Reaper and come out with a winning hand."

Waving her hand dismissively, Andy felt him shift at her side, feeling her pulse and poking at her as she rubbed the back of her hand under her nose, sniffling. "Don't take this the wrong way, but," she croaked after a minute, holding herself in the freezing cold. "Why'd you all do it? Why'd you help me when you could have just left me there and completed the course."

No one seemed to know the answer, a shared look between the three. "Well," the blonde man said uncomfortably, death very obviously being an uncomfortable topic with him. "Look at it this way. We could either have let you drown, pass our examination, graduate and then serve our terms with the weight of knowing we could have saved you on our shoulders. Or, very simply, we could have saved you, failed the exam, but know that we've just saved another life. That we've prevented the death at sacrifice our dreams. And let me be the first to say, saving you was fantastic idea because you are all _kinds_ of stunning."

Everyone seemed so impressed until the last sentence, all respect immediately dying out. Kaliena was the first to nod at him in respect. "You'll make a fine captain one day, Mr.…?"

The charming smile and wink only set him further back in her book. "Jim Kirk. Pleasure to be acquainted with you."

Kaliena glanced down at his hand hesitantly before shaking it with a grimace. "Kaliena Laurel, Mr. Kirk. I must sadly say the same."

"Jim," McCoy barks, interrupting their awkward eye contact. "Take Miss Laurel and go and finish the course, I'll stay here with her and make sure she doesn't go cold shock. Move it."

A very offended Jim stood, holding out a hand to help Kaliena (who very politely refused) and hesitated a moment before taking off running, Kaliena at his heels.

"God bless America," McCoy grumbled; flopping down next to her on the ground, scowl returning on his face. "That boy needs more help than I'm able to give him."

Andy shrugged, shivering. "Maybe he just needs a different kind of help."

"I wish I knew what."


	14. Chapter 13

It was safe to say that at this moment, this very moment, Andromeda Haddock had never been more nervous. Hands practically vibrating as she ran them around the edges of her cap, eyes glued to the cold tile floors. After being cleared from the medical team that she was going to be fine, the only major repercussions of her near-drowning being the shock she had gone into shortly after (mere minutes before the medical team arrived for evacuation—almost perfect timing in her mind). Some slight mobility issues with her hands and feet from the cold, shortness of breath and a horrible cold being the only things she figured would be hard to live with, but she would deal. Andy had bigger things to worry about.

Nearly immediately after regaining consciousness from the shock spell, Andy requested an audience with Captain Pike, sure she would be denied. Yet here she sat, shaking, in uniform, and absolutely terrified. She had never been one to report things or even request audiences, always too afraid that she would somehow mess things up and make a fool of herself. Years and years of holding her tongue had set this mindset into her permanently. Samuel had always told her that if she wanted to be a captain, she was going to have to get used to talking to people on the regular. Even if her few months at boot camp had changed her, she, by nature, was still the same shy and innocent girl underneath. (She would admit that the few times she did stand up for herself felt _amazing_, however.)

"Miss Haddock?" A man said, peering his head out of the door to look at her. Lieutenant Echen, she hadn't seen him in a while. "The captain will see you now." Swallowing hard, she nodded, convincing herself that she would be fine, that it was nothing more than a casual meeting. Pushing herself to her feet, she took a deep breath, placed her hat underneath her arm, and nodded at the man holding open the door for her. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this._

Swiveling around in his chair, the captain stared down at a file in his hand, one she immediately recognized as her own. A quick surveying sweep of his desk and she noticed the folders of several others out as well, blood rushing from her face when she realized them as the members of her little team. _Oh no. _"Miss… Haddock, was it? How may I help you?" He asked, throwing the folder onto his desk and looking up at her with his arms crossed.

Andy shifted on her feet, nodding hesitantly. "Yes, sir. Thank you for granting me an audience. The reason I'm here, however, I'm sure you're already quite aware of." _Good, yes, you sound professional. Keep that up._

Captain Pike raised an amused eyebrow. "I do, now? Please, then, cadet—enlighten me on what you feel we both know." His question was nearly mocking, the slight smile on his face allowing her assumption to continue. He wanted to hear her say it, wanted her to have to put the reason why her team failed into words. Evil bastard.

Words rose in her throat like vomit, and she couldn't control herself. "I should be dead right now." She said in a rush, flustered as she paused, watching a slightly taken aback look form on his face. Taking a deep breath, Andy closed her eyes for a moment and regained her composure.

"Five hours ago, if I was left in that water for three more minutes, I would be dead. I don't have a family, and the only family I did have is dead now as well. At that point in my life, I was accepting death. I had come to terms, and I was willing and ready to see my older brother again. Mere seconds before I came to consciousness once more, I saw him. Believe me, I know it sounds crazy, but I did. I heard him in the voices of the people who sat around me, worried that I wasn't going to really and truly wake back up again. In those small, fleeting moments before I went out once more from shock, it was sadly one of the only times I've ever felt truly cared about since Samuel passed. Those people shouldn't be punished for my mistake."

The older man, greys showing in the sides of his temple, said nothing. Andy assumed that he was either confused, embarrassed for her, or pondering her words. Either way, she was going to continue. Her hand shook at her side, and she was thankful that her other was busy holding the cap under her arm. "Which is why," she stammered out. "I'm willing to give up my position in the Academy—if I for some reason was to advance, of course—up to them."

At this point in time, the captain's eyes went wide for a split second, an amount of interest that had been hinted at in amused tones earlier. Andy couldn't help but feel like this entire time the Captain had been laughing at her in the back of his mind. She was probably right. Pike sighed, untangling his arms and standing, holding back a little smile when he realized how incredibly small the girl truly was. He would sadly have to admit that he and his fellow men had had a slight laugh on it the previous night while grouping people based on athletic and academic skill. Having far surpassed her peers in academic skill, she was grouped with some of the highest in her class. "Let me see if I heard you right," he said, walking around the desk and leaning against the front of it, arms crossing once more out of habit. "You, Andromeda Haddock, one of the highest academic scoring cadets we've ever had, younger sister to Samuel Haddock who was one of the greatest men I've ever met and had the honor to assess and become friends with, the girl who was always told she would never amount to anything, and the one who lied about her age entry to join Starfleet early, are willing to give up your spot at the Academy for three men and women who previously hated you?"

Andy swallowed hard. She didn't know how much she amounted to in this man's eyes, but she could imagine that Samuel would have stretched the truth about her slightly. The whole "never amounting to anything" part was completely true, however, and she remembered seeing him at her brother's funeral. She knew she had been found out about her age, but seeing as she turned sixteen whilst in the program, she supposed someone decided to leave it, as it was the legal age for entry. Starfleet often had a lot of situations where turning their head was merely… appropriate. "Yes, sir." She said, voice slightly weaker now that she had thought about it. "I am."

Pike stared at her for a few seconds, not saying a word. "Mr. Echen," He called, eyes never leaving her as his head peered in from the once-closed door. "Call the rest of Miss Haddock's team in."

All of the color drained from her face, and she felt a little lightheaded. Pike looked like he was up to something, and she was sure it wasn't going to be good for her or the others. "Sit," he said, finally looking away and returning to his original position in his chair. "This will only take a moment." And surely enough, it did. The rest of her team—she had noticed the other two members of her team hadn't arrived, or hadn't been invited—had entered the room, all of them now standing in official dress, stone faces and in a row.

"Do any of you know why you're in my office?" He asked after a long, the cloud of silence having settled so thick it could barely be cut. No one really wanted to answer, all knowing exactly what reason they were in here for. Andy had received a less than kind look from Kaliena when Pike wasn't looking, causing her regret to grow. It was her fault.

The blonde spoke up—Jim was his name, she had learned. "On Andy's behalf, it wasn't her fault—"

"I didn't ask whose fault it was, I asked if any of you knew why you were in here." He cut off, eyeing them all and waiting for answer if they had one. When no one spoke again, he started. "You're all here for an explanation. An 'I'm sorry', as well." Everyone in the room was immediately confused. An apology? For what? Kaliena combined what they were all thinking with a very confused "Sir?", none of them really sure what he meant.

Nodding, Pike's eyes went to the desk for a moment as he tried to gather what was the easiest way to explain himself. "Every year, a group of captains and your commanding officers during training gather to discuss teams, each with a specific reason. You're all evaluated before you come into the camp, assessed without your knowledge for weaknesses and fears. All completely legal, don't worry. But, each of these teams are usually created with five people in mind." He said, taking time to pause.

"The heart," he said, eyes locked on Jim. "The soul," Leonard. "The mind," Kaliena—no surprise there. "And the most important part, the body. The reason they're one team, instead of four parts working alone. The fifth is someone who we know wouldn't sacrifice themselves for the sake of any member in the team, in this instance being the other two in your team. Miss Haddock, in this particular situation, you were the body. You're the very reason this team had to come together."

Kaliena was the first among them to realize what he was saying. "Captain, are you saying that you're the one who—"

"Yes," he replied, cutting her off. "Every year, the weakest among you, whether it be by one certain fear or by physical strength, is chosen to be… I can't think of a nicer word than 'sacrificed', but that's not what is happening at all. Miss Haddock, I can assure you that you were never going to die, we were in fact thirteen seconds from extracting you when Miss Laurel entered. We let the rest play out as it did, but I promise you were in good hands."

Andy would admit she was surprised when Kaliena was the most bluntly angry out of all of them. "You mean to tell me that in this world, it's logical and fair to nearly murder one of your own for the sake of _training_? I—"

Holding up a hand, the captain silenced her immediately. "Miss Laurel, while I understand that rises in anger are merely part of your race, I recommend that you let me finish if you want to stay in my office." Kaliena quieted nearly immediately, and Andy could feel the strange heat coming off of her once more. Pike scanned them all, noticing the looks of anger and shock mixed on their faces, holding back another small laugh when he noticed the completely accepting look on Andy's face. "As your observer and mentor, I feel that you should all know that whenever we do these tests, one of the members of the team usually comes forth and attempts to sway the decision I've made on them for the well-being of the team. Miss Haddock has already done so, and I'll admit that sometimes I do not allow teams to advance simply because they want to for their own selfish reasons."

A lump formed in Andy's throat, and she started to grow more and more nervous. Had she been convincing enough? Were her reasons selfish? Had she doomed them and Pike was simply attempting to let them all know that she was the reason why? "You should all be glad that Miss Haddock is a good person, seeing as she's just given up her position in the Academy for the three of you." Her shoulders stiffened in mild fear, knowing they had all snuck glances at her. Crippling anxiety instilled in her as a child made her fear a lot of things, and she prayed that it would get better than it was now, considering it had since she was a little girl. Over the past few months, huge progress had been made in her mind. "She'll be joining you all at the shuttle to the Academy tomorrow morning. Unless you have any more questions or things to explode over, you're dismissed."

Saluting them as a whole, they all walked out together, Jim being the only one to stay behind to talk to the captain. McCoy caught her by the shoulder as they were walking out, giving her the closest to a smile as she presumed possible for him. "Thanks, kid." He said gruffly, patting her shoulder awkwardly and walking off.

"Sure," she called back, voice too low for him to hear as he walked away. It wasn't that her anxiety was taking over, oh no. That only happened whenever she was placed in the spotlight or had to speak to a person of authority. Andy was merely floored by the fact that she was going to the Academy. She had done it! She had made it to the Academy! Samuel would have been screaming in excitement alongside of her if he was here, and she liked to imagine that he was, somewhere. Her immediate knowledge of what would happen after leaving camp was limited, but enough.

Kaliena would still be her roommate, seeing how they had graduated together and continued to be matched evenly in the academics aspect, a fact she was still none too happy about, but hoped that the blonde's image of her had somewhat changed. Three days were allowed to gather things needed for the classes scheduled, also allowing time to rest and gather other things to suit the apartment housing they would be staying in. Hopefully Kaliena wouldn't attempt to strangle her once more and they could get along just fine with a simple head nod and a faint word of acknowledgement every so often. Not like Andy was complaining.

Since their meeting with Pike, three hours had passed of Andy's rambling thoughts as she attempted to pack her few items in their room, completely oblivious to the fact that Kaliena has been staring at her for the last thirty-two minutes of the past hour. "I thank you." Kaliena said, the words like poison in her mouth. Well, maybe not poison. She just didn't like admitting her faults to a child-sized mouthbreather.

Snapped out of her trace, Andy looked over at her and stopped packing. "What?" she said, confused, earning an eye roll from Kaliena.

"I said, 'I thank you.'" Kaliena replied, the words becoming less and less bitter in her mouth. "We would have not made it into the Academy without you. Therefore, I thank you for being so kind, even when you have had no kindness in return. A trait most valued in my world." The blonde nodded in respect, showing how truly grateful she was.

Andy hesitated awkwardly. "Of course," she replied. "My older brother always told me that even when someone wrongs you, the right is to help them in their own time. Even if it means that you give up your own dream. Besides, you only tried to kill me once and embarrass me publicly seven times. No big deal." The last few words ended in a laugh from Kaliena, making Andy smile.

"A fact I am immensely regretful of. Hopefully I haven't tarnished your image of me too far. You're a kind girl, Andromeda. A kind heart." Now there was no doubt in her mind that this girl was a princess. When they had first met, you could nearly smell the aura of wealthiness, but as time went by she noticed it wasn't simply your run-of-the-mill rich, this was inherent rich. The kind that only power and status could fill. Andy couldn't say she had ever experienced that herself.

She smiled at Kaliena, holding her hand out to her. "It's Andy."

**((Hello everyone! The author here. I know most people don't put author's notes down here, but fuck it. I'm so sorry about the long wait for a new chapter, and I'm really sorry about how if there has been one, it's quite short! But here's a really long one for you, written on my plane to Arizona. I've also noticed a lack of commenters, and it makes me feel like people aren't really enjoying my stories. Please, please, please, please, please comment! Give me feedback on what you did or didn't like, it means the world to me. If it gets to the point where I'm truly upset about it, I may even stop posting (How childish of me, I know. But I have to know if you like it, and if you aren't commenting I don't!). Let's try to get five comments on this one, yeah? Thank you lovelies! Enjoy!))**


	15. Update

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories, so this is an apology and an explanation mixed together.

Recently, I've been dealing with a severe bout of depression that ended in a suicide attempt. I was unhappy and hated everything I was doing, and more than once I considered deleting these stories on the fact that I was so unhappy with everything. You guys have continued to read and comment on all of my stories, and for that I thank you. Life has gotten a little sweeter since my attempt and I came to terms with who I truly am.

Reading over my writings, I have decided that before I post any new chapters, I will be editing all of the old chapters. My writing style has changed and so have my ideas, and I can't wait to show you guys how. This is just a short apology for a long list of things. Thanks so much, guys. I love you.

abcakes


End file.
